Lijochia
The Lijoch Empire, known locally as the Empire (Lijoch: የንጉሠ ነገሥት ግዛት, Yeniguše Negešiti Gizati) and internationally as Lijochia, is an absolute monarchy and empire in northeastern Martria. The term Lijochia may also refer to the geographic region, to the exclusion of the other areas possessed by the Empire acquired through conquest over the past century. "Lijochia proper" is sometimes used to differentiate between the two. The Empire is ruled by the "King of Kings" (Lijoch: የነገሥታት ንጉሥ, Yenegešitati Niguši), commonly translated into Hethish simply as "Emperor". In addition to the Emperor, certain individual provinces are ruled by a Nigusi (Lijoch: የንጉሠ ነገሥት ግዛት, roughly translating to "King"). The country has a complex religious and cultural background which is shaped by Lemilaki Maderi, a set of religious beliefs which are closely entwined with the history of the Lijoch people. Etymology The name "Lijochia" comes from the name of the Lijoch people, which in turn comes from the Lijoch word lijochi meaning "children". The term is used by the Lijoch to refer to themselves due to their belief that they are the children of God. History The history of the Empire can be divided into three approximate periods: ancient, middle and modern. Ancient Prior to the 10th century, the territory of the modern Empire was divided between various local rulers. Among the most powerful of these early kingdoms was Lalikul. Middle Though not clearly defined, the middle period of Lijoch history is generally described as beginning with the unification of the Lijoch by Negus II. The rule of Ketema III and his expansion of the Empire are usually designated as the end of the middle period. Modern In modern times, the Empire has become an emerging power in world affairs and the most powerful independent country in North Martria. During this period, it has seen two major expansions, the first under Ketema III and the second under Gebrekristos X. Geography Koredi is the second largest city in the country, after the capital of Bishorepok. Climate Most of the Empire has a largely tropical climate owing to its equatorial location. Politics Government In theory, the Emperor has unlimited power in the policy-making and political decision-making processes. In practice, recent decades have seen the Imperial Court (የነገሥታት ንጉሥ ምክር ቤት, yenegešitati niguši mikiri bēti literally translated as "Council of the King of Kings") become increasingly influential over the Emperor's decisions. The extent of this influence has varied between Emperors though. Politics and elections No elections are held in the Empire. Although it has no official legislature, the country has an Imperial Court that is tasked with advising the Emperor in matters of governance. Formally speaking, all members of the Court are apolitical but in recent decades, the Court has tended to be divided on two ideological axes. On foreign policy, it is split between "expansionists" and "isolationists" while domestically it is between "modernisers" and "traditionalists". Administrative divisions The Lijoch-majority regions of the Empire are governed in a different manner to the so-called "minority regions". Foreign relations The Lijoch Empire maintains relations with most of the notable Telephan empires as well as Meixun and the Ishikoku successor states. Over the past century, it has begun to take on a more active role in international affairs and conflicts, notably joining Altéa and its allies in the War of the Anamaran Succession. Military The Lijoch military is based primarily on ground forces, though the significant eastern coastline has led to the creation of a relatively small naval force. Economy The agricultural sector is the largest contributor the economy of the Empire, with coffee the major crop. Small mining operations in parts of its territory which extract gold. Livestock and leather products are a source of significant trade with neighbouring colonial states. Agriculture Most of the Lijoch population are agricultural workers and the primary export is coffee. In spite of this, most farming is for sustenance rather than for profit. Transport Transport in the Empire is largely by foot or on horseback. Rail services are limited to routes between major cities such as Bishorepok and Koredi. Demographics Ethnic groups Somewhere around half of the population under the rule of the Lijoch Empire is ethnically and religiously Lijoch. The most notable minority populations are, in approximate order of population: the Bandu people, Kandarisians, the Kulimi people and Orobis. Language The official language of the Empire is the Lijoch language. Religion The Lijoch people in the Empire are expected to conform to the beliefs and customs of the Lemilaki Maderi faith, though this is not the case for other citizens who are free to practise their own religions. The most common faith other than Lemilaki Maderi is Taeideen. Culture Art For centuries, Lijoch art has been dominated by themes of Lemilaki Maderi. Paintings of Tesfai, Negus and other important figures are seen as far back as the 2nd century. Music Traditional musical customs vary between the numerous ethnic groups living within the Empire but a common feature of Lijoch music is the use of various stringed instruments. Cuisine Traditional cuisine in the Empire is composed of vegetable dishes served in a stew-like manner with spiced meats and herb breads. Bean dishes are common during periods of dedicated fasting (during which abstinence from meat and dairy is required) under the Lemilaki Maderi faith. The most commonly eaten meat in across the region is beef. Sport The most popular sports in the Empire include boxing, stick-fighting, foot racing and assorted ball sports. Category:Lijochia Category:Countries